


Prologue

by TheNamelessBystander



Series: Roar of Olympus [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24636523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNamelessBystander/pseuds/TheNamelessBystander
Series: Roar of Olympus [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788034





	Prologue

It always starts...with a crash!

A man, 

f

a

l

l

i

n

g

from incredible heights only to make contact with the road below. Miraculously, none of the bystanders in the area get injured, they're simply shocked at the arrival of the man from seemingly nowhere. Like kids circling the Christmas tree to get presents, bystanders circled around the newly formed crater where the man laid, clearly injured and bruised. Just...not from the fall. Questions quickly form on the appropriate set of actions to take, but not a single plan could be properly thought out before things get stranger. The man, once down and thought to be unconscious, began to rise unsteadily to his feet. Once he was finally standing upright, a hush fell over the crowd. They waited, doing their best to get a feel for the potentially dangerous individual. Minutes passed by like a slow leaky faucet, ending only when the man coughed up blood. His demeanor alone didn’t feel threatening, causing the ones closest to the edge to go from watchers to responders, a handful making their way into the crater in hopes to assist the man out. Big. Mistake. 

The man, now seemingly aware of his surroundings and of those attempting to aid him, wants none of that. With a voice rough like gravel, he begins to tell them to flee; how they aren’t safe around him. The few brave souls that were descending, however, didn’t listen though, pressing forward in what they assumed was the correct thing to do. 

_Oh how wrong they could be._

He didn’t want to, but he had no choice except to use force. This is when the man roars; so strong it sends everyone around him, from those in the crater to those who stayed to watch, several feet away from him. ‘But how?!’ the crowd wonders, never before witnessing something of this magnitude till then. Confused, some tried to reason with him and make him believe that he was safe! Or rather as safe as creating a crater can get… However, it wasn’t long before the bystanders discovered there was no reasoning with this man. At their persistence, he became belligerent, vile, and foul words spewing from his mouth that would make even a sailor blush. Then...came the anger; it held such an intensity that not only was it felt, but it also possessed a visible aura around the man. All who witnessed this were immediately struck with terror and fled, the notion of helping this man being the farthest thing in their minds. 

Ironically, as the last person faded off in the distance there was a temporary peace that came about him. He didn’t want or need any unnecessary casualties for what was to come. A showdown of epic proportions was about to occur as a shadow fell over him. The peace that he held onto for that brief instant was gone, the man’s facial expression exposing his true feelings: the truth that he wasn’t going to make it out of here alive. Though...that doesn’t mean he wasn’t going down without a fight. In fact, as the man turned to face his opponent he held onto the sliver of hope that he could change his fate. And not just his fate alone, possibly the fate of all those connected to him as well! 

  
_Alas, on his own the man held no such power._


End file.
